Lucky Strike
, also translated as Lucky Lucky in Kingdom Hearts II, is an ability which appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In all games, it increases the drop rate of items, and, with the exception of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, this effect can be increased by equipping multiple copies of the ability. In Kingdom Hearts, "Lucky Strike" requires three AP to equip, while in Kingdom Hearts II, "Lucky Lucky" requires five AP. In Kingdom Hearts II, there are a maximum of seven Lucky Lucky's that can be equipped (the four belonging to the Sweet Memories, Meteor Staff, Genji Shield, and Lucky Ring, and the three belonging to the party characters). As the Lucky Lucky abilities stack exponentially, this results in an enemy's base drop rates being multiplied by 627.5%. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Lucky Rings can in fact be synthesized, and in "Critical Mode", Roxas starts with two additional Lucky Lucky. However, Lucky Lucky was removed from the weapons which previously contained it, so only seven additional Lucky Lucky can be equipped, for a total of fourteen. Furthermore, the boosts from Lucky Lucky stack linearly instead of exponentially, so this results in a drop rate increase of only 800%. As compensation for this, Sora has an additional Lucky Lucky in Limit Form, which can raise the drop rate increase to 850%. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Lucky Strike is a Stat Chip which increases Luck by one when installed in the Stat Matrix. Learning Lucky Strike ''Kingdom Hearts *Sora learns Lucky Strike at level 15 with the Dream Shield, 39 with the Dream Rod, or 69 with the Dream Sword. *Donald learns Lucky Strike at level 55. *Goofy learns Lucky Strike at level 27. *Aladdin has Lucky Strike as a default ability. *Ariel has Lucky Strike as a default ability. *Peter Pan has Lucky Strike as a default ability. Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Sora learns Lucky Strike at level 24 with the Dream Shield, 48 with the Dream Rod, or 90 with the Dream Sword. *Donald Duck learns Lucky Strike at level 44. *Goofy learns Lucky Strike at level 24. *Aladdin has Lucky Strike as a default ability. *Ariel has Lucky Strike as a default ability. *Peter Pan has Lucky Strike as a default ability. Kingdom Hearts II *Sora learns Lucky Lucky at level 41 with the Dream Sword, 53 with the Dream Shield, and 99 with the Dream Rod. *Donald Duck learns Lucky Lucky after defeating the Nobodies at The Old Mansion. *Goofy learns Lucky Lucky after defeating Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed at The King's Den. *Jack Sparrow has Lucky Lucky as a default ability. *Jack Skellington has Lucky Lucky as a default ability. *The Sweet Memories has Lucky Lucky as its Equipment Ability. *The Meteor Staff has Lucky Lucky as its Equipment Ability. *The Genji Shield has Lucky Lucky as its Equipment Ability. *The Lucky Ring has Lucky Lucky as its Equipment Ability. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *Roxas learns two copies of Lucky Lucky at the beginning of the Third Day in Critical Mode. *Sora learns Lucky Lucky by raising Limit Form to level 6. *Limit Form has Lucky Lucky as a default ability. *Donald Duck learns Lucky Lucky after defeating the Nobodies at The Old Mansion. *Goofy learns Lucky Lucky after defeating Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed at The King's Den. *Jack Sparrow has Lucky Lucky as a default ability. *Jack Skellington has Lucky Lucky as a default ability. *The Lucky Ring has Lucky Lucky as its Equipment Ability. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Rings with Lucky Strike *Lucky Star *Three Stars Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Lucky Strike can be attached to a type E, type F, type G, type L, type M, type N, or type O Command recipe through Command Melding, either randomly or by applying a Abounding Crystal. Category:Kingdom Hearts abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts II abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded abilities